Mars
Colloquially known as the Red Planet, Mars is a prominent planet in the Sol system, the fourth planet from the Sun, and the largest extraterrestrial colony in the system. First set foot on in 2025 by astronaut Eric Scofield and later colonized by the United Nations in 2052, Mars has since grown to be a prominent colony and a political power. Its districts are home to numerous mining and processing operations to supply Earth’s waning stockpile of natural resources. Mars’ most popular export is iron, which is found in abundance all over the planet. Its atmosphere has not yet been converted into breathable air. As a result, Martian colony buildings are situated in large, pressurized enclosures, using artificial gravity in order to make its inhabitants feel closer to home. Humanity first began colonization efforts in the late 2040's, with the United Nations spearheading the project, pressured by Earth's constant population growth. The UN worked rigorously to figure out the logistics of sending a large colony to the planet until, in 2050, a team of scientists working on the project led by Richard Miller had a technological breakthrough that resulted in high-speed space travel becoming a reality. By 2052, The Red Planet had been successfully colonized. Administration Mars is governed by the Colonial Administration of Mars, referred to officially as the CAM and colloquially as the Col-Ad. Its director is Maebel Aevern, the third person to hold the position ever since the CAM’s founding. The CAM governs from the Schiaparelli District. While it is officially independent, the CAM is actually a puppet government of the UN and is administered by the Colonial Administration Assembly of the United Nations. Districts Mars possesses several large districts that each span a large region of the planet’s surface. Schiaparelli - Historical landing site of the first manned mission to Mars and the seat of government of the planet. Consists of the Schiaparelli crater and all land within 100km of it. Olympus Mons - The largest mountain in the solar system and a popular tourist destination. Rises 22 km above zero elevation and is home to numerous hotels and attractions. Enclaved inside the Tharsis district but acts independently from it. Tharsis - The largest district on Mars. Covers the Tharsis region and its surroundings and makes up for 25% of Mars’ total land area, or 10-30 million square kilometers. Volcanically active, housing three enormous shield volcanoes in its borders. Used extensively for mining and industrial operations and is one of the most impoverished districts on the planet. Rutherford - The corporate district of Mars, wealthy in stature and home to AXIOM’s colonial headquarters. Nestled in the Utopia Planitia and is home to the offices of several other large corporations including Gansai Industries. Elysium Mons - The primary reception site for any visitors and immigrants arriving from Earth. Its summit possesses a civilian space elevator connected to Elysium Station, a space station situated in geosynchronous orbit 50 km that contains the planet’s customs and immigration facilities as well as lodging and several leisure complexes. Its base is home to the Elysium Complex, a massive 120-hectare entertainment forum famous for its iconic zero-gravity sphere, where visitors can commence in various activities while in microgravity. Mariner - A small district on Mars situated inside the Valles Marineris. Contains unique architecture that builds on the canyon walls and is another tourist attraction for visitors from Earth. Hellas - A prominent district on Mars situated inside the Hellas basin. Home to large mining sites to dig out any meteorite remnants leftover from the meteorite that struck and formed the basin. Argyre - An impact crater housing the central military command of Mars and networks to planetary defense systems. Argyre Station, a military installation, is in geosynchronous orbit 40 km above the district. Boreum and Nostrum - The polar ice caps of the planet. Home to vast ice mining operations. Southern Highlands - A mostly uncolonized district and the most sparsely populated incorporated district on Mars. Outlands - The rest of the uninhabited surface of Mars. Chaotic and unpredictable, housing nomadic bandits willing to ambush anyone that dares venture into its territory. Category:Planets